Power Rangers: Source
by Garden Mary
Summary: The Power Rangers of Earth are about to face the first evil any Ranger team has ever known. An evil that manages to use their own powers against them. They will learn the beginnings of the Morphing grid, and also learn about the Immortal Angel Force Rangers. With an enemy that eats the power that has for decades protected them, what will Earth do? Reborn Rangers and deadly fights.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Yes I am reusing some of the characters, and in essence I am trying this from a rather random perspective and a lot of this is trying to keep to the essence of cannon, while adding more of my own and revamping a few of the Ranger ideas. I make no apologies for the choices I have made in this work, but hope that you will enjoy.

**Enemy reborn**

** The skies were darkened with clouds, and the earth scorched, all around was the cities of mortal beings in rubble, distorted with bodies laying about everywhere, all their faces holding a look of horror on them and a final scream still held on their mouths. Off in the distance was A man stood amidst it with a staff of power in his hands. HIS face was scarred and burnt in many places, and his robes were tattered from many battles. Around him were five people, each dressed in a mostly solid color of black, red, blue, white or yellow. Their boots went to their knees and they held in their hands what looked like a full scythe, a trident, bow and arrows, twin slender sai/swords, and an odd staff that looked like a key that had an obi atop it that flared out in the shape of an exaggerated heart. Their backs were slightly bowed backwards as they bore the weight of a full set of angelic wings, each matching the color of their cloths and weapons. **

"**SACCULECTOMY!" shouted the red garbed shortest female angel, with crimson wings opened fully above her body. "You have been judged by the courts of balance, you have been found guilty of disrupting the plan of nature. Your sentence; as given by the Council of Order and by the tribunal of Magic is banishment into the next life!" The Black garbed Angel tilted her staff and the orb at that atop it glowed a bright purple, "I will escort your soul to the gate myself!" she hissed our menacing. "I will see that you pay for taking my husband and my sisters family from us!"**

**"You will all fall." SACCULECTOMY said with glee, observing that the group with an insane grin on his face, as if the angels had played right into his hands. "I found your weaknesses before and I will find them again, you will never be rid of me!" With that SACCULECTOMY unleashed a blast of power that would have sent any lesser creature on their way to a bruised up behind, but these angels only flapped their powerful wings once. **

**Taking to action quickly, as they darted after SACCULECTOMY in fully out attack; starting with a full out attack with the twin sai/swords of the yellow garbed female angel, and she got close to his body, slashing out and drawing blood, the very color of which was a puss green. The sais/swords came in close and soon took off an arm, which brought out a scream from SACCULECTOMY.**

**"That was for my children that you killed!" the yellow garbed female angel shouted first, and then moved quick as lighting to take the other and half of a leg, "And that was for my beloved Knight! I prey your next hundred lives will be the hell you have given to others." With a swift kick, the yellow garbed angel moved and allowed the black garbed angel to take her place, as the magic from SACCULECTOMY drained out with his contaminated blood,**

**"SACCULECTOMY you will not be given quarter. This is your life's end, may rebirth purify you of this evil you have chosen. Your magic will be be-spelled to be for the good of mankind, may it settle your dept to good, and give to mortal warriors the powers needed to defeat their enemies." The black garbed angel said, and held the key/staff above SACCULECTOMY, the orb glowing brightly as it appeared that SACCULECTOMY's very soul was being ripped from his body. He screamed but then evil one was not out, his very blood seemed to try and reform him as his soul called to it. Creating a wiry cage that all but went through the Angels, and sent out electrical energy to try and stop the angels.**

**"I will not go quiet Rangers! I will have my vengeance and your powers for myself! The Tribunal have cursed my powers, but they can't change my soul! It does not matter how long it takes I will be stronger then the most powerful force of good one day and then all will be as evil" The black garbed angel's mask blew apart and her gentle face was shown; as slowly the rest of the angels were shown to their true faces, which not many mortals could confess to seeing, but it was the red garbed Angel that growled, **

**"We will finish you SACCULECTOMY, you forget what we are, and what we are forged from light and dark itself to do. We will always be there, and we shall do as we were forged to do, if it is in ever life." Red angel said softly, as if resigned to the events that will come next, "The grand design promises that more will come from our dedication, evil will always face our gift." **

**The black garbed Angel closed her eyes and the orb flared to life, as the angels as one said, "From one form into another!" The orb flared to life as bright as it ever could and SACCULECTOMY's screams could be heard for miles away as the light grew blinding and a doorway formed from it. **

**SACCULECTOMY's soul had been ripped from his still living flesh, which meant that his soul would be stuck, unable to move onto the next life until his body fully died. But that was before the Angel's bodies turned to ash and encircled him, five brightly colored lights encapsulated in silver light floated, creating a cage to hold his soul from his body and then five turned into ten as they split. Five of the orbs shot through the gate and five stayed and soon SACCULECTOMY's body had been transformed into a tree, which needed no permanent soul. **

**"NO!" SACCULECTOMY's soul cried out, knowing his powers only came from his soul and body together. Unable to be fully reborn and unable to rejoin his body, he was trapped in limbo, with the angel's to keep him entrapped. **

**Not too far from the gate formed another with the tribunal of magic forming a way to view the events, the black garbed judge slowly waved to the five angels souls keeping SACCULECTOMY trapped, "You will be needed one day on earth. For no good can permanently keep evil trapped, and no evil can permanently defeat good. So your souls I have split in half. Your souls are immortal, and will one day when the time is right be healed of this black magic." The red judge then spoke with a similar slow wave, "When the time is right your memories will be reveled and your powers will be forged in your reborn half. You will be whole and again perform your function." The last White garbed judge bowed slowly and waved, "I bless you that all you have sacrificed shall be returned, in every way that it has been taken from you. You will have every joy that you have sacrificed today; bright blessings upon your reuniting, these we the Tribunal seal into your souls Angel Force."**

**SACCULECTOMY Watched as the five angel souls were given the blessings and he knew, he knew that his rebirth was only a waiting game, they would tire, even Angel souls needed rest ever millennium or so.**

**2 million years later (Yes I said million)**

**Briarwood**

** Clair was sleeping soundly in root core as every night had found her, the Mystic Force Rangers were very good about coming and studying still, after all they still had magic. Clair was a full sorceress, and upon this night she was not alone. Leanbow, Udonna, and Nick were visiting; this night was wonderful under a blue moon. The Master had long ago been defeated, and peace had come** **to Briarwood. **

**But this night something else was coming, and Clair's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a power even the Mystic Mother would never have seen coming. Given that she was relatively new to the magical world, this came from the creation of all life in the whole of existence. **

**Clair's body began to float as she seemed to start having a fit of sorts. In her mind magic was the connection to magic was growing changing, transforming. Magic was reaching out to her, magic so old that even the Ancient mystics would be scratching their heads over it reached out to her. It knew its purpose, but knew no limits to the body it was entering, only to serve their purpose, the Tribunal of Magic had sent it, and the Tribunals will be done, else Order have no place.**

**It was a few moments later and Clair let out a cry so loud it brought the other three occupants of Root core to her room. Udonna cried out in fear not understanding what she was seeing, and Leanbow froze as he felt the chaos of magic flowing into the room, and forcing its way into the young Sorceress. Not even the Master could have hoped to even contain the amount of power in the room, it was too much to even mentally feel, let alone ever hope to understand let alone dream of control. Nick tried to come close to Clair, to try and help her out of the grip of the chaotic magic, but a power wild and chaotic stopped him. His magic started screaming in his body the closer he got, the cell-phone morphed even began to chirp loudly nearly overloaded from the presence of the magic in the room.**

**Pure untamed magic encircled the new full sorceress, and shot threw her body, soon she was screaming. Painful and loud long screams as her mind fought against the magic in the room; its power soon overpowering her mind and taking its purpose further. Too much magical power for her to ever hope to control seized her body and used her to shout. It knew the words to say, it could not give them everything, it went against the laws of Oracles, which is what the magic was turning Clair into. An eerie and hissing voice dark and cold, yet they all knew this was not an evil force. It was chaos, and from the very either of life force, it knew what it was doing. **

**"The time has come, the time has shown. Fullness the Tribunals will, it shall be done! From the darkness shall return, from the first again the truth shall burn. The Lion's roar will herald Rebirths return. Her mate must accept them, for all shall be returned; else evil their heart may turn! **

**From the storm into form Trial will breathe again. These losses shall also awake in new form. Trial to strengthen, trial to bring together as they are healed from being torn, undone the dark deed, healed from the event.**

**A broken heart and loss of bond shall herald the return of Vengeance. It shall be the focus to focused for mortals be to near. Friendship is the cure. **

**From meek and lowly shall break forth, Loves shinning warrior, with the Rhino's host. Near unto Love, Justice shall awake, and his blood will connected to the evil that will be the dark one reborn." After a few minutes the magic levels began to drop and ever so gently Clair's body was floated back onto her bed, and her body returned to her control. Wide awake and scared out of her mind, she fought to catch her breath. She hardly noticed the crimson tears as she sat up, hardly feeling Nick holding her. Her voice was horse and yet she looked at Udonna, whispering "What are Angels?"**

**To be Continued . . . .**

**Please review and check back, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance's heartbreak**

** Bulk and Skull were as always side by side on their day off. Work had been hard on their simple minds, but Skull had not minded, Bulk had not ever really let him down, and after a full lifetime of friendship it was hard to imagine life without the heavyweight best friends beside him. Bulk was drinking down his fifth fountain drink for the day, and while he was doing a lot better than there teen years, and not actively searching for the Power Ranger's. That had died a while ago, and now they were just simply enjoying the day. That is until they noticed like several hundred people that a dark cloud was moving surprisingly fast. **

**Skull momentarily remembered a horrific dream that he had had not two nights before that had clouds exactly like that. But he shook himself from that silly notion, what would clouds in reality have to do with clouds he witnessed in his dream? The Clouds in his dreams were a warning of strange creatures that would lead one to think of Rita and Zedd's putties mating with a few of the other monsters that had been unleashed on Earth. They did this strange thing when they touched a few people, it made them glow and scream, and then slowly turn to what looked like highly compressed ash. Horror written across their face, nevertheless, Skull reminded himself that those creatures were only in his dream. **

**Much like the strange way that in his dreams lately a odd thing occurred when he walked by things that reflected, he never saw a body only wings, beautiful wings that he felt the uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch. Wings the most beautiful polished shades of yellow and gold, he felt child like when he saw them, giddy and playful like he was when he first met Bulk all those years ago as a child. **

**Skull was about to look down the street and see if the hot dog cart was coming or not, when a ice cold shock ran through his body, and a eerie feeling began to build, in his mind he heard a steady shout beginning to build. Looking back up the cloud was not as the dark clouds in his dream, but something a little more familiar, the clouds dropped down creatures that were made up of ice and metal, and they ran full tilt into anything, clumsy and yet menacing creatures. Bulk froze, this was new, and yet he was trained to look around, one did not look for Power Rangers for years without gaining a near tingling idea of what would fully draw them out.**

**As if something were up the creatures managed to start getting a hold of people and while many were just scared witless and managed to escape others, around four or five total were not so lucky. Bulk and others then began to flee. Skull was moving as well at first, until it seemed the air was knocked out of him when one of the creatures managed to pounce on him, and then another grabbed hold of Bulk, who let out an almighty loud screamed . . . almost girly. Skull would have teased him about it if it was not followed by the whole of Bulk's body turning to a sickly grey color. The scream was quickly silenced, and something deep inside of Skull snapped, snapped like over stressed steel. Skull felt blackness overtake him, and oddly he felt safe in it.**

** Atop the largest building in the area, a man stood, his body lanky and oddly disfigured, with his right arm three times as thick as his left, which matched the thickness of his left leg. His face was oddly tilted; with one side of his face sagging. He looked to be an eighty-six year old man, and yet something in his eyes were screaming out the age of his body meant nothing.**

**It had taken him this long to be able to just call up the necessary energy to call forth his old foot soldiers; the Ashis (Ash-EE-ss) would only drain the energies of the most pure and they whose bodies could yield the most energy. The man felt the energies gathering and helping him. His body started to look like melted putty for a moment and slowly they formed into a man whose looks were not bad. But the man's eyes were blacker then the darkest night.**

**His plan was going well until something started to disrupt his gathering. Something he felt draw out fear in his soul, the pained cries of an Angel, as its heart broke. His soul remembered that sound. That sound had come not hours before nearly all his forces were taken out by the insane rage of the Angels of Trial and Rebirth. He looked around and then down, his body felt cold as the only Ranger he had not fully upset in his first life was seen. The yellow and gold wings of the Angel of Vengeance was clear, and it did not take long for the newly awakened angel to begin to rip apart what few of his forces he could summon up. Panicking a bit, he recalled his forces; he would have to choose another area, one where the Power Ranger's lived. The only area he could recall from the news reports was Angel grove, but that was years ago. He could look around, he needed fear, and he needed the life-force energies, to be able to find his old body. The magic within it could get him to be the top dog on Earth.**

** Down on the streets, the Angel of Vengeances held no quarter for the Ashies, and ripped them apart. The pitiful creatures were not fully powered and not able to withstand the touch of such a divinely creature being. Power dances across the wings as he ran, mad with grief, Skull's heartbreak too much for the creature to understand upon awakening. By the time the Power Ranger's did show up they had a hard thing on their hands, they knew from reports that the yellow/gold angel was hurt, and from what people said it sounded sick with grief. So they knew only one thing, either had to knock it out/manage to get it to sleep; or put it down, because it had no enemies to take out now and was chasing phantoms. **

**Reefside was not a happy place to be for the Angel right now. Tommy surveyed the sad creature and was about to power up his staff to knock it out, when he had a strange idea. Kimberly had once used music to an interesting effect. Kira seemed to as well, the Angel's sobs were heard loudly as it moved to weep before a hug ash sculpture of what had once been a human being, the four of them felt sick with sadness if this had once been the Angel's family. **

**Kira's soft voice echoed around the area, soft words which were only meant to comfort and made no real logical séance, as if codling a child. Tommy was impressed, that is until a small portion of eth clouds shot to earth, this was not good! Out of the cloud came a man, one who seemed the Angel recognized. The man's hands were empty at first and then a sickly blackened sword formed, "I will not let you ruined my plans this time Vengeance, you had your time, now it will be mine!" **

**The man charged, and the Angel reacted, its powerful wings flapped hard and fast. The creature had no weapon, but that seemed to not truly matter. The man fought and it took returning to the cloud to finally wipe the Angel's energies out, it fell to its knees, the group of them were shocked, that angel had more speed than any Ranger they ever knew, more than they thought any ranger should. Kira began her singing again and managed to get close to the angel, walking around it, her yellow Power Ranger cloths keeping her safe.**

**Kira watched as the Angel's body went limp and fell to the ground, stopped by her body as she caught him, and the angel's body broke away showing his un-morphed angel form. She looked to Tommy, and soon the Black Ranger had rushed over and picked the former Angel up. They had to get this man away, before something else happened to him, awake he was too powerful to be safe for the public. Using their Zords they moved quickly back to the command center. After they arrived they noted something about this man that sent them all on edge, his cells were changed, and while he could have been human before, he most certainly was not human now.**

**"What happened to him Tommy? Is it like what happened to us? IS he another Power Ranger?" Tommy looked over all his instruments, and he frowned, "If he is he is not tapping into the morphing grid, like all other Power Ranger's do." Connor was oddly drawn to the angel, as if the man once angel had something him that called to Connors soul.**

**Hours had passed by the time the man started to wake. Tommy had called around to the other Ranger teams he knew of, and almost every former Ranger he could get his hands on, asking if they had seen anything like them. It made no logical séance if the Angel was a power Ranger form and no Red power ranger was looking in on him. Tommy for cure knew it was almost ingrained into the red rangers DNA to make sure his team was safe. **

**Ethan was the sad sap to have the evidence that the man was awake, it seemed that these particular; Power Ranger's came with a lot more power than they did. Ethan found himself floating and gripping his throat, "Why hast thou imprisoned me?" Came a hissed deep and clearly agitated male voice, complete with glowing golden eyes in its host's face. Tommy rushed in and spoke, "Stop it, were not going to hurt you." **

**The man slowly stood and looked around, "From whence hast thou taken me? Prey where is Sacculectomy? That filth should have been cast into the very fires, and been destroyed!" Tommy was a bit confused about the manner of speech and yet it spoke volumes, this was clearly not a New Ranger, perhaps a very, very old one. "You're at our home; you were hurt and doing a lot of damage. We brought you here to keep you safe and also to keep everyone else from trying to hurt you. Who is Sacculectomy?" That seemed the first real good move Tommy had done, as the glowing eyes dimmed and Ethan was gently allowed to once again hold himself up.**

**"Prey mortal, what is the year? When last I fought the year was not yet current among mortals, it was the five hundredth year of the stars. We were not yet given full leave by the Tribunal of Magic to give our gifts fully to mortal men of this planet." The man said then stopped, Tommy, Kira and Connor clearly had no idea what the man was talking about. Ethan seemed to have an idea, but before he could speak up, the man talked seemingly to himself, "No, I know it's been a long time. I am reborn . . . reborn and reforged, no wonder it is I who am in control now. My soul is not yet healed."**

**"If you don't mind us asking, who are you? What's your name?" Kira asked, snapping the man out of his internal conversations. He shook himself a little, and slowly answered, "This body has lived under the name of Eugene Skullovitch; or more to the point; I believe your leader has called this body Skull more than once. The process of returning has begun. Which means the others will be waking and the gift of the Tribunal will soon wan." **

**You could have knocked Tommy over with a feather, Skull? Skull was now a Power Ranger, what was the world coming to, and why was he acting weird. But then a sick feeling ran through him, the ash pile could clearly have been Bulk, and Skull could have snapped, allowing something else to overtake him. Shivering a little, Tommy had to ask, **

**"Is it that you are him or have you taken over him? Skull was many things but I would not wish him to be imprisoned in his own body." Skull's body laughed, "The manner of progression is illusive to mortals, and it is neither. My enemy overpowered my team and to keep him imprisoned for the length of time the Tribunal of Magic had ordered, our souls were cut in two, one of us were in the rebirth cycle to make up the loss while the red stood guard. Skull is me and I he. He is a part of us and us apart of him; soon we will be once again being one." Tommy was floored; Ethan snorted, and said "You got to be kidding me, a soul split in two; as if that's possible." Connor and Kira wanted to smack Ethan's head. Skull laughed, "I could rip your soul in three right now, and I am yet at the maximum of my power. It's a simple trick, for souls not yet far enough along in the progression line to hold themselves together."**

**"I would rather you not" Tommy interjected and Kira and Connor took a step backwards. Skull shook his head, "Things shall gain measure in complication before all of my more powerful team members awake. I am by far the one to wonder the most about, but they are more feared." Tommy hopped that the strength of Earth's defenses would hold up. They had faced bad guys before, and the power had always protected them. This was going to be just another one of them.**

**To be continued . . .**

**Have suggestions feed the author, will take all of them into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold over the hero**

Reefside was an eerily quite city for the last few hours, everyone on edge over the lingering clouds, many people opting to stay in rather then run into one of those creatures that turned what was not a grand total of twelve people into ash. The families that had lost loved ones were trying to get the bodies returned to them for burial, and one family was trying ever so desperately to find their lost member.

Mrs. Skullavitch was worried after what had happened to Bulk. With her son disappearing, he could have been any one of the four piles that had found desolation due to a powerful wind; it took dental records to identify the four bodies that the wind damaged too much. Her husband had died several years before and it was her son that was supporting her now, as she was unable to work. The city was on a search for Skull.

Tommy was at his wits end, trying to find something, anything that could tell them about their enemy. More than a possibly half mad man who turned into a golden/yellow winged grief stricken angel. Skull was as of yet to make his presence known, and the Angel of Vengeance acted so utterly different, Tommy knew beyond the shadow of a doubt Skull was not acting for the sake of a joke. Walking out of the command center showed Ethan sitting on a chair speaking to the Angel of Vengeance, "So souls are birthed from magic?" Ethan asked.

Vengeance laughed, as he laughed it came out almost musically, as if to entrance, "No, Ethan. Angel souls are, well mine and my teams were. I was forged our of the wraith, pain and drives of my name sake. I am Righteous and Wicked essence of Vengeance. They drive to have an eye for an eye, the insane and coldly calculating power that is both Avenger of the wronged and the villain within its bounds. As old as the everlasting hills, and yet much younger than your dinosaurs; after all man did not co-exist with such beast."

Ethan tilted his head and grabbed for his laptop, Tommy was a little confused at the infatuated look in the teen boy's eyes. It was almost like Ethan was playing one of his much beloved games and high on the thrill of it, "So what are the rest of your team's names, if you don't mind telling me? I mean it would be nice to know who's waking up. It was really scary seeing you like that yesterday. We did not know if we should put you out cold, or put you down you were so out of it." Ethan has seemed to be empowered by hearing Vengeance speak, and was bold, more boldly than ever before.

Skull's head tilted and then a small smile played across his face. It seemed that Ethan had gained Vengeance's trust, very much like every blue ranger would do; and Tommy had run into a lot of them. Blue Power Rangers were often the brains of the whole operation, managing to find answers to the Red Rangers issues and coming up with the one way to win against many enemies. So Ethan gaining the Angels trust was not truly a shock.

Vengeance relaxed and took a reclined seat on one of the few chairs in the home and answered, with a slow and melodious voice, which had even Tommy feeling just a little bit swooning. Now he had an idea what a lot of his teen girls felt like that ended up having a crush on him. He felt sorely for them, he had to break their young hearts; he was not right for any of them anyways.

The idea did hit him, this was how Vengeance was always a tempting choice to humans when hurt, it was no surprise the Angel embodying it was likewise. Vengeance offered solace in a way from the pain turning it into a force to push them towards the act if they started in on the path to vengeance and revenge.

"I am the one you call the Yellow or Gold Ranger, if I am using the right turn. All Rangers of this color have attributes similar to me in small quantities; but remember they are not formed from me."

Ethan frowned, "What do you mean?" Vengeance smiled brightly, "If Skull's memories are any indication, yellow rangers are often the most imaginative, the most drawn to being more an independent spirit; while holding the teams together with friendship bonds. I hold the team together, but drawing their darker half's and defusing them. Were Angels not demons, my job keeps us doing the will of the Tribunal of Magic. It is they who commissioned our forging." Ethan's fingers moved like lighting, and vengeance looked in Tommy's direction, "Of course I know you also want to know more. So if you don't mind, I will continue?" Tommy wanted to allow his mouth to gape, but knew that would be unbecoming of a former Red/White/Green and current Black Ranger. Something about Vengeance was calling to him, something deep down inside of him, but nodding he moved to also take a seat, if Vengeance was going to fill them in; why not sit and listen?

Vengeance sighed as if comprehending Tommy's thoughts but continued, "We have a Red ranger of course. Ours is the Angel of Love; don't get this one confused with any love gods you have read about. They are not lust, nor sexual in nature, the Tribunal of Magic watched out for that. They are the governing forces of Love, the true forces, not the kind that mortals often lump in with the sexual side of passion and lust. I mean in all truth my job has had it where, I could be called Love Avenged." Skull smiled fondly at that idea; no doubt Ethan and Tommy considered what the Angel was thinking, possibly on events which were surrounding that idea of vengeance on behalf of the spurned lover.

Vengeance shook his head and continued again, "Next would be our Angel of Justice, they are our Blue Ranger, let me tell you do not try and bull shit that one, for the Angel of Justice they are not above pranks. Next we have a White Ranger, whose title is the Angel of Truth; be careful around them no lie can be spoken. Well keeping silent is impossible most of the time for mortals; I have known mortals to learn that too much truth can be a bad thing." Skull laughed and licked his lips, trying o regain their composure, "I was there the last time, you would be amazed the things we learned about mortal women . . . married ones are worse than unmarried ones!" A full body shiver came next and Vengeance took a calming breath,

"Then finally is our Black Ranger, the Angel of Rebirth. Rebirth can be a pit of a pain; they ARE the one born of the sexual and lustful energies of life. They have been forged from the powers of creation and destruction of mortal life; they took some souls through the gate itself believe it or not."

"So, if you're awake, how do we know you're not the only one? How do we find the others and how do you defeat the one who set the creatures on Reefside?" Kira asked startling everyone but the calm and composed Angel of Vengeance. Skull stood and walked to Kira, he slowly circled the Dino yellow ranger, as if a predator,

"The creatures you watched me fight were not even at their full power. They are called Ashis, for that is what they are formed from. Only the way to destroy them is with energy no mortal can posses without burning up like a dying star." Sorrow played across Vengeance face, it seemed a painful memory was playing, but Vengeance continued,

"Trust me, we lost many an allies at first to their attempts, only they who are immortal have a hope of controlling the full destructive powers from the raw either. As Angels we are forged to channel such powers as if easy breathing. With Ashis they feed not only themselves but the one that summoned them. Their touch drains life force from their victims; I am not sure what that would mean for one you. Never seen a mortal endure their touch without being tainted, or cursed."

Tommy seemed shocked, "Cursed or tainted?" Connor laughed, "Right cursed or tainted, that's a joke." Vengeance laughed, "Your life-force is tainted by the Dino Power. I can see it even séance you're not powered up. The energy that connects you to the power you use is tainting your life force. While you use the gift from the tribunal, your body is tainted by the gems; even if you never use the power for the rest of your life it will taint you." Tommy was confused, their scans had not shown that, sure their DNA was changed, but that was not necessarily a taint was it?

Tommy heard the alarm going off and they all rushed to the command center, with Vengeance slowly fallowing behind. The Dino team saw the Ashis attacking the more heavily populated portion of the city during the lunch hours.

"Looks like Sacculectomy is back, and hungry." Vengeance said, the Dino team however, was looking ready to jump into danger, as they called out the Morphing signal.

"Dino Thunder power up, HA!"

Vengeance seemed a bit impressed as they rushed out. Vengeance could find the Ashis easy, but he also knew that his own powers were not at full. SO he fallowed along, calling upon his Ranger form in hushed whispers, "Angel form, Ranger transform", a golden light encircled them, forming into a tight body suit of yellow with boots that flew to the knees, his chest held gold chainmail to cover the chest like a shield, and out of his back came the yellow gold wings, between his wings formed a shinny golden handle with a sickly sharp looking scythe blade.

Taking to the air, with the flap of the majestic gold/yellow wings; taking to the air he easily caught up with the Dino Thunder Rangers. The Ranger's seemed to hardly notice him at all as they moved swiftly to begin evacuating people out of the area while Tommy and Connor attacked the Ashis directly.

Tommy pulled out his Braccio-staff and launched an energy attack, which proved quite fruitless. The intended victim of the attack in turn became less ash and more stone, with eyes emitting a dark cloud of smoke all on its own. Connor tried to use his blaster, but it had the same effect.

Not too far off Sacculectomy gasped in a display sexual expression, he at first did not understand it, the Ashis had been attacked, very similarly to the ones he had summoned yesterday. But after a moment it hit him, the magic from his first body! That's where all his powers had gone! The mortal Power Ranger's were the recipients of his purified original magic. They were the magic's penance, and they were using his power to defeat his fellow villains. So looking down, he sent the order to all the Ashis to get the Power Ranger's full attention, to get them to use more of their powered attacks.

Tommy was almost overwhelmed; he used his weapons to bash his way through the Ashis that soon began to swamp him and his fellow rangers. Connor and him were doing good until Ethan was forced to call his Zord, which charged in to its caller, dusting up many of the remaining Ashis, but not before four of them grabs hold of Tommy, and drained energy from him. Within a few minutes his ranger garb shattered and his civilian clothes were shown, but after that the Ashis let go of him, one catching on fire from the contact.

Ethan and Kira got to Tommy's side, only to find themselves in a similar situation, until again the Blue Zord used its might head to swat away the remaining attacking Ashis, they then loaded Tommy up, who was not out cold, and frighteningly enough was glowing. The last few tried again, but the Angel of Vengeance attacked with a scythe, cutting his way through the rest, as if a cake walk. Connor tried to hold his temper back, why had vengeance held back?

Vengeance then did something odd, his deep and wooing voice began to sing, Tommy stopped glowing, and a few others who had been attacked but not changed began to float in the air, vengeance slowly lifted his arms with the scythe in his grip. Connor watched as Tommy's glow stopped completely and his breath was still good, but the rest made him want to weep. All of Tommy's visual resilient had vanished, he was a heavily wrinkled and aged version of himself.

Vengeance slowly sang to a stop and with a powerful flap of his wings he took to the sky; the Dino Thunder team returned to Tommy's house. Tommy had yet to wake. They arrived and soon after Skull made an appearance; Connor and Ethan at first forced him into the wall,

"Where were you?! Where, were you when they did that to Tommy?" Connor roared. Skull sighed, and without much energy pushed the boys away. And walked to Kira's side, as she tried to make Tommy at least visually comfortable.

"I had to see. After all I and been reborn; but so has our enemy. When we first encountered the Ashis, they disappeared completely at our touch; it was child's play for us to defeat them, but then they gained the magic to be stronger. We found our magical power was not as effective, well all but Rebirth's. Not much one can do as a mortal or even near immortals against the power of death's gatekeeper. I mean even Love can't defeat death without a higher power." Vengeance reached out and touched Tommy's forehead, "I have not the ability to undo the damage, only Rebirth can pour more life force into a vessel. Tommy is alive due to the taint from the Dino gem, but drained because he was morphed. His morphed could only take so much power running through it."

Connor seemed to regain his head, "How were they able to drain him like that? Our Ranger powers have always protected us before." Vengeance frowned, "The source from which your morphing power comes, is the power that once was connected to our new joint enemy. The Tribunal of Magic sent us on a mission to remove his soul from his body and send him through the gate. However, things went wrong, and the Tribunal themselves altered the path. Sacculectomy's dark powers were to pay his pertinence, as his soul was in limbo, and so they formed the spring you call the Morphing grid. For millions of years that spring has powered the Power Ranger teams."

Kira was disgusted shouting out, "What?"

Connor shook his head in denial, the thought of using the same power as Mesogog; Ethan was just shocked beyond words hardly getting out the question, "So we have used dark powers the whole time?"

Vengeance shook his head, "When magic is ripped away from a user like that, its raw and unbound to any will. So its chaos, so no you have not used dark powers. You have charged the powers from that spring with your own will, which is how magic works. However, if he is able to drain that source, and reclaim that power; we will need my team. Or more Rangers will be like Tommy."

The area around him was strange; Chip was trying so very hard to figure it out. The area around him was eerily familiar, as if the memory played in dream. The scene changed to incorporate a new figure. A woman with beautiful red hair like his own walked around, with honey and white wings sprouting out of her back.

_Wake to the winds_

_Hear the stars laugh_

_My love for you will last and last_

_The earth sings and the water giggles_

_My love endures more than the stars that twinkle_

Chip walked closer, the winged woman seemed to not notice him. A few moments later a man walked in, his hair was curly, like someone he knew, but the man's eyes were so hypnotizing. His moves were graceful and his cloths were mostly chainmail and leather, "How is our son Tria (Tree-AA)?" She responded and moved the blanket to show the beautiful set of green wings, that fluttered a little, "I believe we have found from what his source will shout of; our little mischief." Chip felt his chest swell with pride. The little boy had cherubic wings and a angelic laugh.

"Shall I inform the Lord that his kingdom may be under trial for the next hundred and eighty years?" Tria laughed, "Fear not, he is not yet the age to choose mortal or immortal. He is temporarily mortal to grow, I would sourly lament if I had to breast feed him for one hundred and eighty years." Chip laughed at that idea, walking closer to see the baby boys face.

But then the scene changed, the man was fighting for his life, his back facing a crib with the child screaming loudly. Strange creatures with pale ash caked faces were fighting the man, and it lasted a good few minutes until one managed to penetrate the good mans defenses and touch him, as if on fire the man was soon glowing in flames, and dropped to the floor, his face painted with horror.

Chip moved to try and stop the creatures from harming the child, but as if he were made of mist they went through him, and soon the childs screams stopped. Chip turned and the child's body was shown, the tiny wings were still and the body covered in red blood. Chip looked around, not knowing what to do, until a soft defeated voice from behind him spoke,

"Our past is not a good one Chip. We have much pain, and only duty to keep us. There loss drove me mad. I lost track of my duty as the Angel of Trial. The Tribunal did not give them back to me, sighting that their bodies were beyond repair. My child's soul is unlike any other born, a shard of me is in him. But there is nothing else that bonds him to me. My husband is bound to me by the powers of Love; our Red performed the magic herself . . . when she was a she. I known not if she is not now a he. Being reborn is confusing like that for spirits like ours."

Chip looked around, the room was frozen but now the angelic woman spoke directly to him. "You can see me?" Chip asked confused. She smiled, "You are interesting one. You accept but yet when faced with some of what you accept your hardly see it." Chip frowned, that sounded so much like an insult it was not funny, "Now what are you trying to say? I am not stupid you know."

She laughed painfully, the effort to much for her to make it sound as it should have. She answered him slowly, as if speaking to a child, "You know I would have noticed long before anything else that I am talking to a reflection. In your reflection is one's self, or in this case your first self." Chip looked near her and yes found the framework for a large mirror. He really did feel thick in the head then, why had he not noticed, and then it hit him, he thought he was looking at her like before.

"Ok . . . if your me, then when was I dead? Angels are something only found in heaven." She laughed and moved forward, this made a reaction in the mirror, as if it wanted desperately to hold her within, but in a few moments, she broke free, and stood not a hairs breathe from his body. The gentle winds from her wings caressed Chips naked arms.

"We angels are agents of balance. I was forged for the express purpose of trying man, and pushing them to grow. I am and the Angel of Trail. We are not found in a heaven as you call it. We serve the Tribunal of Magic, which governs all light and dark! We have wings and we are beautiful like the angels you are thinking of, but we are warriors, and if necessary Executioners! I died inside after my son and husband did, a part of me yearned so badly to fallow them, but I am an immortal creature. I can't die, Deaths gate would be destroyed if my full soul attempted to pass through it." Tria wept softly as she walked away, her soft and beautiful wings gently touching Chip's face.

"We were sent out on a mission, to rip the soul out of an enemy, one that goes by the name of Sacculectomy. In my heart I wanted to destroy that man's very soul. To rip it to so many shreds that even my sister in arms rebirth could not stitch it back enough to send through the gate! But the mission was not done as we had hoped." She shivered; the memories around them shook like a quake. The scene changing to show Chip the final battle, it left Chip afraid of Tria.

"He had been the one to attack my family; he had been the one that ordered it. He did it, so that our angelic powers could not kill him fully." Chip wondered what he had done, and Tria knew it, "In the battle before this, we had found out why he sent his henchmen the Ashis to my home . . . they stole the heart of an angel. The only talisman that can protect you fully from an angel's power, Sacculectomy had ordered my son's heart be taken. And it was; he consumed it, and it protected him from my powers." But its short lived as he ate it instead of wore it." Chip was sick, eating a child's heart? That was something out of a fairy tale story, the wicked witch that ate children like in Hansel and Gretel. He felt tears flowing in his eyes down his face, "If I am you and you are me, then the child was . . ." Chip began, feeling an ach deep in his heart begin to throb.

"Ours and he too has been reborn. The first eighteen years of his life would have been spent as a mortal, until his grown reached a certain point dictated by the Tribunal. Unless our son spent many lifetimes as a villain and succumbed to evil, that spark of angelic essence he received from me would keep him alive and able to find me."

Chip wanted to wake up, to have this all be a dream, but it was not meant to be so, Tria walked to him and touched his face, "Accept me" she whispered gently. Unable to do anything else Chip felt the throb growing, and a large part of him wanted to wish the pain away, but if she was right. If Tria was his first incarnation as she had spoken, for his very magic seemed to whisper her words as truth, then he could not deign her rejoining him as one soul. Her long two hundred years of life and power flowed through him.

In a moment he felt himself screaming, weeping and gasping for breath, his eyes too blurry to see that they were wide open and he was not fully awake. His bedroom door was swung open and his mother rushed in. Trying desperately to coo and calm him, shouting, "Wake up, your dreaming wake up!"

To be continued . . . .

I will post more when I can, enjoy my readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**A desire that was withheld**

** The jungle around the Wind Ninja Academy was back to normal, with the students returned and the Ninja storm Ranger's also back to de-morphing statues, since Lothor took their powers with him into the Abyss of evil. They all knew that they wanted their powers back, but none could gather back what was sealed in that place. Things had become rather stressed as of late, the Wind Ninja Ranger's knew that they were not the team to fight this evil even though they wanted to. They had Lothor behind them in skill, with a whole long list of Aliens.**

**Tori and Dustin were finishing their perimeter check, knowing that Cyber came was checking in on them as well as making sure the real Cameron was fully occupied. It was the last few days around the Wind Ninja Academy that had been odd, with reports from the news about the attacks in Reefside, the Ocean Bay populace was getting antsy, given that the Power Ranger's in Reefside had a rouge element to deal with, if the footage was anything to be clear about. The News footage showed that three days prior a strange Golden Angelic creature showed up and that was fallowing the Ash like creatures that killed many people.**

**The last few nights, they all had disturbing dreams as well; everyone but Cameron was willing to share. Blake and Dustin had dreams of strange creatures that were made of stone coming after them, and then woke up sobbing from an overwhelming sensation of burning. **

**But right now they all knew that Shane was sneaking in and trying to figure out what Cameron was dreaming about that had him waking with a screaming this morning, for the third morning in a row. He had been groaning in his sleep, in a language even his father could not translate. It was a almost musical language that had a lot of l's in it. Dustin had done a lot of searches on the internet, with Cyber Cam's help and it was similar enough to Elfvish from the JRR Tolkien books that it was freighting. Some of the words could be translated, and it turned out to be battle plans. Sickly laid battle plans, involving spells to pull a soul out of the body it seemed.**

**So it was Cameron himself was teaching a large class today, this was giving them time to go and snoop. Even Cyber Cam was worried, in his own laid back kind of way. **

**Shane walked around soft footed as every ninja should do. Gingerly walking Shane went looking around and frowning at how much of the room was just too tech driven to use. But they had to have something they could look in, and just as he was about to give up, he found a sketchbook. Opening it showed that Cameron had a immense talent for drawing. Nearly half the book was filled, but not just with images, which were so detailed they nearly jumped off the page. One image had three figures that were pretty much the same shape but colored respectively white, red, and then finally black.**

**_I do not understand why I am dreaming of this. I am watching them for a reason, and a blue one, who never identifies himself seems to notice me, as if I am truly there. However, he only seems interested in my fallowing him around. He is three inches taller then I and much more built, with hair that reaches the small of his back. Coincidently covering the space from which is multi hued blue wings sprout._**

**_I see others, a red female angel accompanied by one of both black and white; the three female Angels are by far the scariest. The blue and yellow angels are indeed quite fearsome; they are not the by far sharpest weapons, nor the most powerful. I fear the red one, she stirs something in me I have tried long to suppress. _**

**_It is embarrassing enough to have my own emotions amplified against Blake. I understand Tori love's Blake. For that day we were both affected I could not breathe without Tori being on my mind, and near murder of Blake as well. I can say if that's what love does to me I prey to never be effected by it again in my whole life! So I wait until my heart understands that, and will make myself wait. I do not understand why; but I cannot say that I have time for anything else. _**

**Shane frowned, they had heard about the love potion, but no one knew that Cameron's feelings had like Blake's been over amplified from feelings already within him. Poor Cameron. Shane wished that Tori could love him, things with the male Wind Ninjas and the Thunder ninja's were only balanced due to Blake loving Tori and visa versa. But he pulls out his cell phone and snaps a lot of images, before putting the book back exactly as he found it. Cameron could be back soon. Swiftly leaving he moved to Cyber Cam and asked for a image search, most of the images had writing, and also the mentions of descriptive creatures. Cyber cam said it would take an hour to run a full search, but he would keep him up to date.**

** Vengeance panted heavily in his sleep, Skull was waking up big time. Vengeance realized that the merger was taking time that they knew was dangerous. Yet the more mortal minded part of the soul was still heartbroken over Bulks death, Vengeance knew that the time to morn was not now, not when the enemy was gaining strength. **

**Skull was trying so hard to understand what was going on. Vengeance was trying to convey the answers, but Skull was very simple minded. That is until Vengeance found the door, wanting to hit its own head against the wall by that time it powered up all its essence and shot itself through the door, and felt a flash of heat, the merger was now on track, and Skull's more mortal understanding was opening, he was fighting less. They agreed that the enemy known as Sacculectomy would pay dearly for ripping Bulk from their life so violently.**

**Coming to full wakefulness it was Skull not Vengeance that woke up to be aware of their environment. However, unlike the times before Skull now was a part of Vengeance, and Vengeance a part of him. Looking around he noted that he was in a bedroom, and not on the bed, seemingly reclined in a lunch chair.**

**"Good mourning sleeping beauty." Came a weakly spoken sarcastic remark. Skull stood and walked to the bed, the voice was stained like his great auntie Merlino. Walking to the bed however, the memory came to him, Tommy Oliver was laying in the bed, his life force having been taken . . . well as much as the Ashis could given the Dino gem's tainting of his body's energy. Which left very little to sustain the long time ranger, Skull hardly spoke, but as he did he knew the answer to fix this issue would not be all that welcomed, given how it involved the Yellow Dino Ranger sooooooooo much. **

**Vengeance had not lied when he told them only Rebirth could pour more life force into a host, but that was to say they only used Angelic help. Female's were conduits of the Life-essence, and given the right conditions they could emit the energies that would restore Tommy's body to the right state, make it even younger if they managed it right.**

**"Good morning yourself, Oliver; never thought we would be in this position," Skull said trying to show more of himself, "I wish it was more like back at the Juice bar though." Tommy laughed and a wrinkled smile played on his face, "Yea well not everyone gets what they want. Could you help me out and uncover my feet, I don't know who put me in here but I can't sleep really worth anything with my feet covered." Skull did so and laughed, sock. **

**"Yea it was more than likely that woman you have around, never caught her name, she seems like a nester to me." Tommy snorted, "Yea, a nester . . . whoever uses that term now a day's anyways?" Skull shook his head and moved back towards the head of the bed, "I will try and find Rebirth, we can get you fixed up back to your normal state."**

**Tommy did not look convinced, hopeful but not convinced at all. Skull then lifted one of Tommy's hands, "Did you know that palm reading was picked up due to how Angels could foresee the future in its lines?" Skull began, finding himself more at ease due to Vengeances influence. Tommy was clearly a little curious about this, and said, "No. I did not know that. But then again I just don't believe in magic." Tommy tried to remove his hand from Skulls grasp and frowned, when the limb was just too weak to do the job.**

**Skull gently put the hand on Tommy's chest, "The mortals that watched the Angels do it though that it was the lines in the hand that gave away the future, so they tried to learn what it was we saw in them. But in all truth; once you know what you're looking for you really only ever find the key to many lines of possibility." Tommy frowned, this sounded more like something Billy would say, so he decided with nothing better to do why not, "So what's mine telling you?" **

**Skull thought about this, and decided until Sacculectomy tried again in the area, why not. He slightly stretched out Tommy's hand, feeling the wire strength of the muscles within it and looked. At first it was just a hand, but then Skull seemed to learn how to pull out the abilities of the Angel of Vengeance, and within seconds in the center of Tommy's hands an orb formed, startling Tommy, as it glowed a clear and bright yellow.**

**Skull watched as twenty strings erupted from the orb, showing in all but three of them Tommy's death was coming within a week's time. IN many of them was a straw death, he would go to sleep and just never wake up, but worse yet because the enemy drained him and it was not his proper time to go through the gate to be reborn, he would haunt the house and this would weaken the other Rangers. Sacculectomy was no longer able to pull energy out of him, but the natural set point for his death was being slowly chipped at. Skull felt tears going down his face, he had known Tommy in passing for so many years, never had he thought that the other man would die before him, let alone before his proper time.**

**However it was in the reaming three lines it showed that Kira the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger was paying the key role, while in only one was an odd man in black cloths doing what they thought was the only thing necessary. Two lines showed one where Tommy found in interesting relationship, that truly flourished, bonding together the first triad of mortals with the gift to be able to assist the rangers. In the other it showed a tearful team with their backs to Tommy as they held sweet Kira's lifeless body. However, in that time stream it also showed the figure in black's wraith giving Sacculectomy an advantage, so that line had to be avoided. **

**That reminded Skull of Vengeances understanding, and why he had said only Rebirth could 'pour' life-force into a host. Well they did not need it to be poured, it could be absorbed like a paper towel, they just needed it to be someone with compatible energy! Well in the one line that worked out the best another person was with Kira while she was charging up with life-force, another moped head of darkly colored hair and pale skin, that was at least seeming to be playfully welcomed. So who was this third component that made everything work out, and not lead to Tommy being restored by sweet Kira dying?**

** At the Ninja academy Dusting, Tori and the Thunder brothers were trying to figure the mystery of what was stopping Cameron from getting a good night's sleep. Cyber Cam had done his research good, a Anthropologist had found cave paintings which depicted a battle with some figure that other colorful winged creatures fought, and also a column of odd words were written, which they found was a mix of Latin, Greek, and Swahili.**

**But the thing that threw everyone was the images from Cameron's sketchbook, and the things he wrote down, Blake was surprised and even Hunter seemed impressed; while the rest of eth Wind Ninja's just tried not to look shocked. They all knew about the love potion; just not the full ramifications of it. Cyber Cam had even gone and retrieved the sketch book, which the real Cam had not thought two seconds about. They found that with some computer assistance the program was able to make a reasonable face construction from all the sketches of the blue angel. Which was sketched twenty two times from different angles, but never had his whole face shown.**

**They even searched the rest of the book and found a lot of the symbols sketched, and translated as far as Cameron's dreams had told him. He also spoke of the others, and sketched the others; one whom had a small child with soft green wings. Ironically that's the only image that seemed happy, and the notes written on it were upbeat. Sighting that the blue angel's seemed so pleased with the child, and that he could even feel it; Cameron was starting to make more connections. He played on several theories until on the last sketch, they were hard pressed to look at it, it was the scene of the torn up village, with the yellow angel's rage filled face, the notes sight that the blue angel wanted to help her; but justice must give way to its place. Trial was working and he would not steel from her then satisfaction of defeating the enemy that stole her Childs heart.**

**"Dude this is intense stuff. I looked all of the characters up and man, deep. I think the system should be ready, and it's like amazing what you dudes minds can't see that is obvious to the computer. Check it out!" The system showed each image and took parts of it to form a handsome face, which was oddly familiar yet different enough to make one have to think about it. But Dustin was the one to think of the answer.**

**Do we have any pics of Cameron when he was say . . . sixteen?" Cameron pulled one us and sure as rain on a windshield they matched. The blue angel was Cameron's exact replica, only thicker in the chest, and three inches taller. The blue angel also was if Cameron's notes were any indication much more a prankster, pulling tricks on them who would hurt innocents before getting bigger ideas. **

**"So Cameron's been dreaming about Angel's . . . and if you check this out, the yellow Angel has two different images. The first one shows a much taller figure and the newest one shows one shorter, looks almost like he is into punk or grudge music.**

**They were all about to think Cameron lost it, until an alert sounded off, the creatures that where once in Reefside, were not in Ocean Bluff! They rushed out and soon enough found the area of attack, and in their Ninja academy gear they tried to fight off the Ashis, finding that for optimum effect the Ashis needed skin on skin contact. **

**This was done when poor Blake was attacked, by four of them, to which Blake who glowed navy blue and passed out. What shocked everyone was that his body then flashed a dirty yellow, as it fell to the ground and went still. They all fought hard and noted that despite how much they fought back, none of the Ashis were trying to touch them, what had drawn them to Blake but seemed to repel them from touching anyone else?**

**It was Cameron who managed to get them off of him, but that left him to be attacked, which lasted all of a minuet; when he was surrounded by an ever changing blue hued orb. It after a few moments erupted and showed the Angelic blue figure from Cameron's sketchbooks, who dispatched the Ashis with a swat from his powerful large blue hued wings. The blue Angelic vertion of Cameron started to sing, a sorrowful tone that stopped Blake's body from glowing. **

**But Cameron then moved swifter then the wind and cut through the remaining Ashis with such ease it frightened the others. The turned to Cameron's song touched them, and many felt their eyes prickle with tears. **

**Cameron flapped his wings and took to the air as the cresting on a strong wind. His voice went louder, and soon a dark mist formed and a man stood, half of his face was slacked like he had had two or three strokes. **

**"I should have remembered your powers better." The man hissed and walked towards the Wind Ranger's. Cameron flapped his wings and whipped over in front of his friends, "Think not that I am so slow Sacculectomy. I remember all too well your particular tricks. But Also I remember the feeling of your power levels. Mine currently surpass yours, after all I and Vengeance were the ones you left mostly in our last bouts."**

**Sacculectomy snarled, "I will be back, and I believe when next we meet!" With a moment to make a quick gesture a mist swallowed up Sacculectomy, and Cameron snarled out, "If that." Cameron rushed over to Blake and frowned, "You're not having a good day are you?" Blake was in appearance forty years older, with snowy white hair. Tori looked heartbroken; Blake was out cold, but still breathing. **

**"Oh, Blake." Tori said in hushed whispers, as she reached out to touch Blake's face. Cameron was looking around, his mind was in chaos, but something else was calling to him, like a siren; familiar and yet still exciting and enticing. Like a friends voice calling to him to come out to play.**

**"You guys get Blake back to the Wind Ninja Academy. I am going to see abut a friend. I will be back, and I may be bringing a friend or two." Cameron flapped his wings hard and took to the air like a jet, banking up towards Reefside. . .**

**To Be Continued**

**Will be looking for a review before I post more stuff after this**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry meet part one**

**Skull was starting to feel twitchy, since the news of the most recent attack. The news footage showed a group of Ashis all over the place and one guy even getting wolf-packed and ending up with white hair. The police force was hit hard, and Bulk's funeral would have to wait, one of the most affected areas was the cemetery, where many people were turned to ash, at the grave sides of the family members that they were visiting. Skull felt his heart ache, Bulk was not yet fully avenged, his memory not fully recognized, and his memoires not respectfully laid to rest. Skull promised himself that these things would be done, and done right, Bulk had long been his best friend, and would be remembered as such.**

**Veiwing the footage someone had managed to take from an ammeter cell-phone camera, the footage showed, a strange swing of the camera after a blue orb exploded, showing another angel the camera man seemed to freeze. The angel moved much faster than the yellow Angel in Reefside, and this one was much swifter and actually spoke. The audio showed a voice that had a resonance that made it unable to be cleaned up. The tones were deep and then the actual vocalization was triple layered, as if three people were speaking all at the same time, with the resonation mixing it up on the cameras recorder. The words were it appeared magical as a few people were glowing. **

**Tommy of coarse watched it in his room, literally too weak to get out of bed, he managed to be able to move but it was mostly after a heavy meal. The effects of the drain were done by forcing his body to convert massive amounts of his fat stores into energy, leaving him with very little fat, but it could not do the same to his muscle system, leaving him well toned but not able to too do much, due to nearly fully depleted energy stores. The school had got hit and lost three teachers, with Tommy being the only one not killed, although he was still hurt they were giving him leave of absence for treatment. **

**Skull had watched as Kira, Ethan and Connor would all visit, and after the second day, their hearts burning with the ever increasing feeling of impotence and vengeance. Skull knew they needed something to vent their frustrations out. They knew that the Ashis could not kill them, but they could easily be picked off one by one, drained just like Tommy. **

**Their feelings of impotence in helping their friend would need an outlet. So Skull knew his body would have to be retrained. With memories and lessons mostly coming from his first life as a full angel, Skull knew that he had no human memories to use then. He did now, and the more he worked the more he would heal up from when the Tribunal of Magic tore asunder his soul. Mind you it was not painful, but by their own decree no forged Angel may as a whole soul pass through the gate without the gate itself beginning to be destroyed, given that the Immortal must go through a transition to be stripped of that immortality. **

**The Angel Rangers had proven their worth over the span of two hundred years, and only got stronger and faster, smarter and more powerful. But with half of their souls having been reborn Tribunal knows how many times, it could affect their ability to adapt and grow stronger at first. Their once mortal bodies now housed the very power that was draining their mortality away, replacing it with their original energies, making them as everlasting as the darkness of space.**

**Walking out Skull spotted Connor and Ethan as they were trying to look over footage of the fights and the news footage of the new blue angel. Skull could see that they were taking note of the helmet difference, seeing as the Vengeance helmet was a lightning strip across his face, and Justice was a more like a circle cut in half, like a horizon seen by the hangmen himself. Neither really noted his presence until a squeak sounded loudly, to which Connor reacted first. Tensing up until he identified what the sounds origin came from. Skull would have to change that. **

**If Sacculectomy was reborn these younger Rangers would have to learn to be swift on their feet and have a near paranoid connection to their surroundings. "What do you want Skull?" The tone was defeated, Ethan asked, they had tried for hours at a time to find a way to use the morphing grid to revitalize Tommy, draining his Ranger powers had never aged him so badly or at all in the past. Skull could tell Connor was wound up tighter then a spring, so he simply said, "I find that I need to get some exercise, either of you care to spar? After all in defeating an Ashis, speed is the key, you can't let them get a grip on you're; or have direct contact with your skin. Least you truly want to look like your mentor, there is at least for now only one of my kind here in this city, I know not how many of my kind are awake total." **

**As expected they agreed, Connor most enthusiastically, Connor's vengeful drive was almost intoxicating. Skull could even feel that their levels had changed, remembering how mortals felt when they were vengeful and needing to feel as if they had any power at all. **

**The Angel of Vengeance chided him, on fighting such a weaker opponent, sighting how weak a human body was in comparison to a Angels. Skull reminded The Angel of Vengeance that this body has never fought like the Angel's, hardly fought at all and it needed the practice and lessons. Vengeance only sighted that an Angels powers are its wisdom, the memories would work with the body, as the body was changed fully, more in access to the wisdom that ran as lifeblood. Skull learned that he would not longer need to sleep every night, once a month would soon become his regular need, as Angels hardly slept, but required being in the sunlight a few hours a day to recharge mostly. **

**Skull pondered on how long it would take for the others to wake and find him. His powers were gaining strength but not returning as quickly as they could have. Skull figured it was because his soul returned to him abruptly instead of progressively, like with dreams, as he imagined his awakening might have done for the others. Vengeance had only sighted that he was able to find earth only moments before he had joined with Skull in their body.**

**Connor and Ethan were outside and waiting outside as Skull walked behind them. The twitchy feeling was getting stronger, something was off. But Skull pushed it aside, he had to drain off the desire of vengeance from the two younger still able to morph Dino Thunder Rangers. He took to moving quickly, not wanting to leave an illusion to the two younger rangers; they needed to burn it off fast. The fight moved quickly, With Ethan mostly taking the most direct action. Skull could feel the self loathing and trapped sensation of impotence within the young blue ranger, and the burning regret and dangerous spark of Vengeance in Connor. Sacculectomy would use this against them if it was left unchecked.**

**Ethan was well worn out by the first ten minutes, Connor was about to fifteen when a shadow and a tingle running up Skull's spine alerted him to something. Skull turned to face the shadow and was soon on the ground with a knee holding his right shoulder down. A quick look above him and his mind already registering blue hued feathers, and a blue ranger helmet; Skull's back was tingling. Now it was clear that he knew who this one was,**

**"Hello Justice, nice of you to drop by." Skull said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Justice hissed out, "You have been awake long?" Came a soft melodious voice, the voice seemed to both Ethan and Connor as if it felt oddly calming; soothed even by the presence of the blue angel. The blue Angel ranger had both light blue and dark blue represented, a light blue under body suite that fit snuggly, and dark blue chainmail covering his chest, most of his back, all the way to dangle across his pelvis.**

**"You going to stare at me Justice or would you rather whistle Dixie?" Skull snarled off, he had his pride though; and it was small but it was still there. To which the blue angel de-morphed and showed an Asian man in a black and green ninja academy outfit. Justice moved to stand and extended a hand, assisting Skull up, "You have not answered me." **

**Skull sighed, this was going to be quite the conversation, it left him wishing that Love was around. Love's conversation skills almost always left everyone able to speak freely and not get stressed out, if memory served correctly, "I woke up around three days ago, not that it did much good. Sacculectomy has learned quickly where his magic has been placed. He went after a Mortal Power Ranger just the other day. He may be able to find the keys to the powers we rendered from his original body soon." **

**Justice snorted, and stretched out his blue hued wings. Then with a sad tone Justice said, "And another not too long ago. Our Navy Ranger, who did he get on your side?" Skull groaned, two down with a potential of over thirteen others in the area alone. Skull answered slowly, "Our Dino Thunder Black Ranger, aged him about forty years, can't even get out of bed anymore, hardly moves now a days." **

**Justice frowned, at that statement, clearly not understanding something. Justice then hissed out in frustration, "You have not a woman among you? Surly she would be willing to assist? I mean it's always a women if memory is correct that can renew a man's vigor." Connor and Ethan frowned, "You said only the Angel of Rebirth could pour more life force into him!" They were clearly upset by that information. Justice could taste their anger at the information Vengeance had given then vs. what he knew he just said.**

**Justice rolled his eyes, "Yes only Rebirth can pour, without any strings attached, life force into a living body. It's what Rebirth does, governing over life, death, and rebirth. But what mortal men do not understand is that life always has another way. A woman if instructed correctly can saturate her own body with the very essence of the life either, for a short time; during which another weaker body is more than capable of absorbing the excess from her. Trust me if a mortal absorbed life force from us, it would be confusing and possibly drive a human insane."**

**Connor and Ethan were on him in a moment, "Do you know what way Kira can help Dr. O?" A little overwhelmed by the level of enthusiasm displayed by the two teens Justice flapped his wings hard, and moved through the air a little away from the teen Ranger's. Justice sadly sighed; this was not one of the best ways to start an introduction with new mortals; given that they thought he knew all the answers.**

**"That knowledge was kept to the women," Justice stated simply, "Well it was said to be kept only with women, least men lord it over them and they become slaves. So no I don't know seeing as I was male then and currently I am still male." **

**Skull laughed, "So they need Love, Truth, or Rebirth . . . which ones area awake and willing to say and instruct? Well awake and willing to part with such important information?" Justice rolled his eyes, "What is this twenty questions? I don't have the answers. I only re-awoke myself by force not six passing of an hour ago. I could feel you were here brother. But not yet where our sisters are." Connor and Ethan frowned, "Your siblings?"**

**Justice laughed, "We were forged of the eternal elements of life, but first a Mother Angel had to be forged, and yes we were born into flesh by her efforts. Well in a manner, we more hatched then born. It took fifty years for our bodies to finish and be able to withstand the power we were given in our bodies." Connor and Ethan looked a little like they were trying to hide giggles, Justice perked an eyebrow and that seemed to cow the two teen mortals.**

**"So who else is awake?" Justice asked.**

** Chip felt sick, correction he had felt that he had been the last two days. The symptoms were clear, his stomach felt on fire, and then his back was constantly feeling twisted, and as far as people; he was glad that only Vida visited early, his gas was horrible, reducing even himself to tears. He had a fever for half a day, and even the maximum strength over the counter medicine was doing nothing. Chip knew his mother was just as confused and was considering quite heavily rushing her child to the hospital. **

**Vida had come to visit yesterday and had promised to bring back Daggeron and Udonna, after seeing his pitiful condition, when his mother left for work. Chip was tried currently had a hot bath, with herbal bubbles, soothing but not truly pain reliving. Chip had checked every web page he could find, and while many of them promised a lot, most just left him feeling like he was spinning his wheels in vain. He was not the big thinker of the group but that had never made him the group moron. He had thought carefully about the last month, considering every spell he had cast, ever hours of training, and even a lot of what he had ate. But still nothing seemed to convince him that his current predicament was due to any of those factors.**

**He nearly was half asleep when his bedroom door was opened and showed that Vida came inside. Vida was always that way, frighteningly bold; but Chip reminded himself, she was not creepy as if trying to catch him naked at least. He swiftly found that Udonna with Nick swift at her heels had joined Vida. Nick was carrying a bundle that looked promising, and at this point Fire-heart's flames looked magically promising to remove the pain and trial he was going through, Vida also had several bottles with her. Clearly they had a battle plan for getting him better. If only he was feeling strong enough to smile, but a flash of pain in his abdomen forced a full wince on his face, and he nearly passed out. The pains came and went, but when they were there it made him nearly want to claw out his own guts to remove the cause of the pain. **

**Coming out of it as Vida gently forced water slowly down his throat, she explained that Madison was minding the store and Xander was with her. Chip was not fully awake but the faces he saw were all concerned. But leave it to Vida to be the one to say anything first, or last, **

**"Yeek, Chip you look half dead." Vida said, to which Chip quips back, **

**Trying to show he was not as dead as Vida had said, Chip came back with, "I thought you could not see your reflection when you were a vampire." Vida rolls her eyes, playing with the comment she said in return, "Yea, but I was the living dead, not half way there."**

**Udonna; who clearly was not concerned with Chip being in the bath tub, gives him a full magical look over via three different spells, which Chip was just too out of it to care, since they were in his bathroom with him naked in essence and only really covered by the bubbles. Chip just hoped that Udonna can figure out what's wrong with him, his dreams were growing more disturbing, and as a result he got less sleep. Tria was at least no longer separate from him, so Chip found he could access her memories. This turned out to be a double edged sword, all her memories meant also all her pains, and sorrows. He remembered the day he could hardly drawn himself out of bed due to her grief over the death of her child and husband. Even as he lay in the troubled position of trying to sleep the last few nights, he lamented the child's death, wondering where the child's soul was now. Knowing that the soul of Tria's husband would find him, would that soul be a male still or female, how would it work. The words of The Angel of Love's bonding spell were that thought all lifetimes and through all existence they forsook all others. Chip hoped that the spell would be clear, because as a teen male his sexuality was still playing tricks on him.**

**Udonna did have the mind set to have both Vida and Nick leave the room after finding strange readings. Udonna then asks that Nick help Chip out of the tub, that is until Chip actually does move and the water color was not clear, but red, with splotches of gooier spots. This freaks out Nick, who for a second nearly drops Chip back in. But they try again, Udonna turning away to grasp a towel for the Mystic Yellow Ranger. **

**Nick freaks out, Vida passes out and Udonna oddly enough remained calm enough to casts a cleaning spell to try and find the source of his wound. To which one not clearly show is not to soon after clearly deduced, since one the cleaning spell was done, Chip soon had a slow stream of blood running down the inside of his left leg. Udonna then tries two other spells and can hardly hold back when Chip managed to grab a towel and cover his modesty.**

**"I . . You . . . You're a. . . ." Udonna stumbles into a seat.**

**To be continued . . . feed the writer please!**


End file.
